


Higher Ed

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny decides he's ready for something more.<br/>Turns out Steve is a very good teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher Ed

They’re sweaty and shirtless and have been messing around on Steve’s bed for a while when Danny comes up for air with a surprising announcement. “So you know how you said to tell you when I was ready to learn some new tricks?”

“Yeah?”

“Well I am.”

“Is that right?’ Steve stops running his fingers through the lush hair on Danny’s chest long enough to eye him suspiciously.

“Don’t give me that look. I mean I like this and all but something tells me there’s a whole lot more we could be doing.”

Steve edges a little closer and drapes his leg over Danny’s, pretty much pinning him against the mattress. His voice turns serious. “Well there is but I don’t want you rushing things just for my sake. Trust me, I’m more than content to stay on this page.” To prove his point or maybe because he just likes doing it, Steve teases the pad of his thumb over Danny’s nipples as he talks-not looking at what he’s doing-just doing it.

“I appreciate that. But now that you’ve enticed me over to this side of the sandbox I’m kinda curious about some of the games that get played here.” As he’s talking Danny’s squirming and shifting; what Steve’s doing to him is setting off all kinds of havoc in his shorts.

“Oh you are, are you?”

“Ye-ah I am.”

“Well let’s see, there is one that I’m kind of partial to.” The way Steve’s gaze travels down Danny’s torso, pauses at the swell behind his zipper and then stops at his ass leave little to the imagination.

“Oh man. Are you talking about going straight for the mother lode?”

“Only if you want to.”

“Oh I want to. I… I’ve just never-”

“Don’t worry - I’m a very good teacher.” Steve’s fingers are traveling over Danny’s abs as he continues, “So which position do you want to go out for, pitcher or catcher?”

That makes Danny rear up on his elbows and give Steve a skeptical glare, “You’re k-kidding me, right? Nobody really talks about it like that, do they?”

“No one I know,” Steve admits, laughing, “but I thought the metaphor would appeal to you what with your love of baseball and all.”

“Thank you for your thoughtfulness. To be honest I never even thought of.. uh, ever pitching. For some reason I always assumed that would be you.”

Smiling smugly while he gives his crotch a little tug, Steve says, “It usually is.”

“No surprise there. So then, I guess… sign me up for the catching clinic.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure, except be gentle. You hurt me and I’ll punch your lights out.”

“Wow that sexy mouth of yours is really turning me on.”

“Based on this,” Danny pats the bulge in Steve’s shorts, “I’d say you don’t need to be turned on any more.”

“Whoa! Go easy there D if want me to make it through your lesson.”

“Okay, okay, but how comes you’re suddenly so damn hard?”

“I can’t help it. This training exercise we’re talking about?”

“Yeah?”

“Well it’s pretty much my nightly wet dream ever since you paraded that taut little ass of yours into my dad’s garage.”

“Is that right?” Danny asks a little proudly. “So from the get go you wanted to… well you know, to do what we’re talking about doing?”

“I sure did. Come on; let’s quit talking and get busy. First thing we need to do is get rid of these shorts of yours.”

“You’re the boss. Make it happen.”

Knowing how critical it is to move rapidly when a mission is given a green light and how much Danny likes him to do the honors, Steve gets his partner’s shorts and boxers off in record time and then, even faster, loses his own.

“Step One,” he says looking down at Danny who’s already stretching back out on the bed, “is preparation.”

“Oh man is this when you break out the gooey stuff?”

“No Daniel that’s step two, lubrication”.

Danny frowns, ”Okay so what exactly are we talking about then?”

“We are talking about you and I taking a nice relaxing shower, come on-follow me.”

_____~_____

At first the shower is just that-a nice relaxing shower. They lather up and soap each other’s backs and do a little dick grabbing and it’s a lot of fun. In no time they’re both nice and hard and admiring each other’s rutting cocks. Then Steve pulls Danny in and kisses him. The way he does it, grinding hard against him earns all kinds of pleased noises from his partner. While they’re kissing he runs his hands over the firm swell of Danny’s ass, kneading and spreading his cheeks to let water rush between them. With their cocks trapped the way they are, they both of them groan deep in each other’s throats. Finally, Steve breaks off the kiss and after pumping a little shower gel on his hand, says “Okay I want you to face the wall and spread you legs.”

“Like this?”

“Like that. First thing I’m going to do is get you nice and slippery back here.”

Danny groans when Steve‘s fingers circle over their target.

“You like that?”

“I guess. I mean it feels... okay.”

“Well don’t tax yourself. How about this.”

Danny hisses and goes up on his toes when two of Steve’s fingers slip inside him. “Oh shit”.

“You better not.”

“Very funny.”

When Steve feels Danny’s body relax around his fingers, he hooks them and finds his target.

“Fuck!” Danny gasps. “What the-”

“So hello to your prostate, Daniel.”

“Oh man-it never felt like that in the doctor’s office.”

“That’s because your doctor had a different mission in mind.” Steve gets close behind Danny, close enough for his lips to brush across his ear when he says, “My mission, just to let you know, is to make you cum like you’ve never cum before. Are you up for that?”

“I’m sup….posed to answer?” Danny asks with a nervous giggle as he looks down at his rigid cock. “Funny choice of words, yeah, it looks like I’m definitely up for something.”

“Good, let me just do this, then.” Steve grabs the handheld shower attachment and directs it where his fingers just were.

“Oh man!” Danny gasps, back up on his toes as soon as the warm water hits his backside.

“Relax,” Steve says from behind him, reaching around for his dick and stroking him firmly while he presses the shower wand between Danny’s cheeks.

Permanently up on tiptoe now, Danny squirms and gasps and sputters. “Hey what the!”

“Quiet Danny, we’re almost finished.”

“You keep that hand action of yours up and you’re gonna need to hose off these tiles pretty soon.”

“No no no. We can’t have that,” Steve chuckles and gives Danny's dick one last stroke. After he turns off the water he pulls a towel off the rack, “Here you go. Hurry up and dry that squeaky-clean ass of yours so we can continue your lesson.” He grabs a towel for himself and steps out of the shower. After he’s dried off he waits for Danny.

“Now what?” his pupil asks when he joins him.

“Now,” Steve answers sliding behind Danny to nuzzle his neck and nibble his ear, “After you make use of the facilities; you come into the bedroom and we proceed with your education.”

“I can’t believe this,” Danny sputters, already on his way to do what he’s been told to do.

“Just hurry D. I’ve got all kinds of plans for you.”

“Oh I’m sure you do.”

 

_____________~_____________

 

“Well would you look at this,” Danny says a few minutes later as he pads across the room. Tall pillar candles flickering on each bedside table are now the only source of light. Steve’s stretched out on the bed where the comforter and sheet have been neatly folded back and all but one of the pillows stacked against the headboard. The windows are open, making the drawn curtains billow softly into the room. “So all we’re missing is Barry White,” Danny says on his way to the bed.

“I prefer the sound of the ocean,” Steve answers with a lazy stretch. “Come on and lie down.”

“If you say so.”

As soon as Danny is settled, Steve, as he should have expected, unsettles him. “So, first of all, I have a few rules.”

“Whoa? Really? Rules? You’re not going to pull out handcuffs and put a blindfold on me are you?”

As if he hadn’t even heard him Steve goes on, “Rule number one-unless you’re uncomfortable or I ask you a question, no talking.”

“But I-“

“Daniel.”

“Okay all right all ready.” After he huffs his displeasure, Danny shifts and squirms and then lies still. His cock on the other hand continues to twitch and rut curiously from its perch on top of his belly.

“Rule number two-you only touch me if I tell you too.”

Danny rears back at that one. His hand shoots up like he’s a kid in school.

“What is it?”

“So let me get this straight. I’m just supposed to lie here and you’re gonna uh- teach me how to do what we’re about to do but I don’t get to mess around with you at all?”

“That’s right. I want all your concentration to be on what you’re experiencing. I don’t want you worrying about doing anything for me.”

“If you say so but it sounds kinda strange.”

“Just trust me, okay, D?”

“With you looking so god damn hot and me laying here as hard as I am I think I’m gonna have to.”

 

“Good call. First thing I want you to do is lift up and let me slide this pillow under you.”

With a grunt Danny does as he’s told.

“Now bend your knees-that’s it-and spread your legs. Good.”

Good?

Oh I’m good all right. I’m good with my butt up in the air and my legs spread for action.

Feeling more than a little self-conscious Danny wonders if this is such a good idea after all.

It’s like Steve reads his mind. “I want you to stop thinking so much Danny. Stop thinking about everything except what you’re about to feel. Go ahead, close your eyes and do it.”

Danny does as he’s told. He feels Steve knee walk between his legs and takes a deep breath. Okay I’m all yours.

“That’s right D, just relax. First thing you’re going to feel is my fingers-the stuff on them is the best there is. Pretty slick isn’t it?”

The way Steve is talking to him-low and gruff and the fact that his bare, incredible body is kneeling between his legs while his hands go exploring leaves Danny pretty much incapable of doing anything except spreading his legs a little wider and letting out a grateful moan.

Silicon?

Fine. Bring it on.

“God I love how hard you get,” Steve murmurs as his fingers glide appreciatively along Danny’s erection, pausing to trace the thick blue vein on the right side. “Just look at you,” he husks. “Just look at these.” He cups Danny’s balls in one hand while he continues exploring his cock with the other. “These feel like they need some special attention, babe-like they need me to fuck the cum out of them.”

“G-od, yes,” Danny gasps.

“Shh, remember the rules.”

It’s not really a rebuke; there’s even a little tease to Steve’s voice when he says it.

“And how are things back here?” he asks

Danny feels Steve’s fingers start to move purposefully past his balls. Because his dick is still being gripped and stroked by Steve’s other hand he’s pretty much incapable of answering.

“Okay D,” Steve husks, “The most important thing-the singular most important thing that will make you love what I’m about to do to you is letting me get you relaxed and opened up back here.”

Is he supposed to say something?

Danny hopes he isn’t because he can’t- not when Steve says it and definitely not once he starts working on him. For the next ten minutes Steve does the most incredible and unspeakable things to him. Swear to God he’s never felt anything like this before. Steve’s fingers and lips and tongue are on him and in him and making him go out of his mind. His mind? What mind? It’s wiped clean – all he knows is the incredible sensations pulsing through him. In a way he’s grateful for the no talking rule-he’d only embarrass himself trying to tell Steve how good what he was doing felt- how much he fucking loved it.

“Okay babe, I think you’re ready.”

Did he really hear that or just imagine it?

Steve edges closer until his knees are flush up against Danny’s backside. Danny hears him take a deep, purposeful breath. As if to greet him Danny’s swollen cock twitches up off his stomach waving hello with silvery strand of precum. The urge to grab himself was close to overwhelming but he knew instinctively not to; he knew whose hands he wanted on him when he came.

“Take a deep breath Danny-feel my hand here?”

“Ye…ah,”

“Okay so you’re nice and slick and ready to be fucked. Here you go-here’s what you want.”

With incredible self-control Steve pressed the head of his cock into Danny’s puckered opening. In slow motion his glistening, rock hard erection inched forward. When it hit resistance Danny’s eyes flew open seeking out Steven’s – momentarily frightened.

“Take a deep breath and bear down Danny-you’re okay. You can do this.”

Steve’s instructions were growled not spoken, his gaze seemed to bore right into Danny’s soul as he grabbed him by the knees, pressing them back and opening him up even further. Danny was panting now, his mouth had dropped open and the look on his face promised he wasn’t sure Steve was right-that he wasn’t sure he could endure being speared by him. “So big-God you’re so big” he choked.

“But you can take me. Slow deep breathes, relax every muscle in your body D so I can get inside you.”

He must have done what he was told because the next thing he felt was Steve pressing deeper-so deep in fact his ball sack was up against Danny’s backside. It was the most ungodly , incredible sensation ever. There was constant pressure against his prostate and there was a fullness like he’d never felt. He needed something more though.

“You’re amazing Danny. You should see yourself with my dick buried in you. Your cock’s oozing precum like crazy. Look at it.” Steve reached for Danny’s dick, smearing precum on his fingers and then holding them up for him to taste.

It was almost too much. The sight of Steve’s body-sweat glistening off his rippling muscles as he knelt between Danny’s knees was blowing his mind. He opened his mouth and sucked Steve’s fingers hungrily, whimpering as he did. Desperate for an orgasm but scared what it would feel like he held his breath.

“Look at me Danny. I want to be looking in your eyes when I fuck the cum out of this huge dick of yours.”

Now Steve’s fingers came around his straining dick; slick with lube they started stroking him in perfect cadence with the way his cock was going in and out of him. As he sank in deep; his hand slid down the length of Danny’s erection and rested at its base. For a split second he held still letting his cock press hard against Danny’s prostate. Danny couldn’t breathe, his mouth hung open; spittle dribbled down his chin. Then, Steve pulled out-not completely but so close to it that only his knob stayed inside Danny. As he did his hand slid down to Danny’s tip, squeezing him had- as hard as Danny’s insides were squeezing him.

“I want you cum, D.” Steve gasped, never slowing the stroke of his dick or hand . I want you to cum while my dick pounds your insides. I want to see you shoot all over yourself and all over me.”

“Close,” Danny whimpered. “I’m… c…close.”

“Okay then, do it!” Steve hissed and thrust into Danny one last powerful time. Buttocks hollowed, he stayed buried deep inside Danny while he pumped his dick. The muscles in his forearm rippled; his wrist jerked at the end of each stroke. Danny had never in his life felt anything like the sensations Steve was setting off inside him. “Ohhhh…..gahhh……addd!” he screamed when his dick started to spew cum. “Oh…god!”

“It’s okay-I got you-let it happen.”

He had no choice of course-the train had left the station. With Steve’s cock up against his prostate and his dick being stroked so perfectly, the orgasm that suddenly exploded in him has Danny jerking up off the bed over and over again. The waves of pleasure were so intense he lost count. His eyes rolled back in his head and drool spilled done his chin as he rode the incredible thing out.  
Was it four or five times?

He arches up off the bed, his cock spurting furiously. With Steve's dick buried so deep inside him it's like the seed is being forced out of him. Each burst of pleasure melts his spine so deliciously. He hears Steve gasp “God, Danny-fuck!” And then he feels him spasm and flood his insides with warmth. Tears roll down his cheeks; a crazy half sob-half giggle slips out of his mouth. He never felt anything like this-ever. He half opens his eyes and sees Steve shudder and gasp for breath. He's never seen any man look so gorgeous or so totally undone. He’s never felt so undone himself.

“I…, oh man,” he starts to say. It's no use; no way can he talk.

“You…Danny, you,” Steve seems to have the same problem.

They lock eyes and silently agree to give up on talking. Gently, breathlessly, Steve pulls out and drops down beside Danny. Still staring into his eyes he shakes his head and smiles and then pulls him in close for a long slow kiss.

“Wow,” Danny gasps when they finally break away.

“So what did you think, D?”

“I think.. I think I can’t think yet.”

“I’ll take that as a positive response.”

“You do that. I’m pretty much just gonna pass out.”

Arms wrapped around him, lips up against his ear, Steve murmurs, “Go right ahead. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

And he is.


End file.
